


favourite colours

by keisium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, M/M, and the idea actually came to me while i was showering so, even though it's only like 1.5k words lol, justshowerthoughts?, still can't believe i actually sat through and finished with this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keisium/pseuds/keisium
Summary: in which tetsurou used to think red is his favourite colour but he comes to realise that kei is his favourite colour.





	favourite colours

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever fic so i'm pretty sure there are many glaring mistakes here and there. do point them out to me and i appreciate all comments and constructive criticism!
> 
> also, **bolded** texts are **kuroo's** while _italicised_ texts are _tsuki's_
> 
>  
> 
> edit: this has been edited to show the full fic instead of it being cut off halfway lol idk why that happened so if anyone has any tips that will be great!!

For a long time, Tetsurou’s favourite colour has always been red. It was pretty much the whole reason why he had chose to attend Nekoma afterall. (That, and the small distance between his home and school was also plus.)

He loves the types of red that are loud and bright, those that are so flashy that some people avert their eyes when they see something of that shade. The prettiest flowers are also red; roses, poppies, you name them and Tetsurou will love them.

Now, at 22 years of age and about to graduate from university in 2 days, Tetsurou thinks that perhaps his preferences has changed a little.

 

 

“Hi,” Kei says casually, as if he had not just knocked on his dorm’s door frantically at almost 5 in the morning. He’s lucky Tetsurou isn’t much of a deep sleeper, or he would’ve woken up his entire hall. 

Tetsurou squeezes his eyes from the glaring lights in the hallway, before slowly relaxing them when he feels a box pushed up against his chest.

“Take it. It’s for you. Your graduation.”

Through his sleep-riddled mind, Tetsurou notes Kei’s short and punctuated sentences. After 2 years of dating him and a year of something in between, he knows what that means – Kei is being shy.

Tetsurou takes his time to study the man before him. He sees a slight blush high up on Kei’s cheeks (Kei had always complained about his pale complexion showing red so easily), and notices that his eyes are defiantly staring at the box he’s holding against Tetsurou’s chest. Yeah, Tetsurou is definitely right, his Kei is being shy right now.

Tetsurou clutches at the box with his left hand while he rests his head on his other palm that is propped up against his doorframe. “Fuck,  _love_ , it’s like what? Around…” 

“4:57 AM?” Kei supplies.

“5! 5 in the morning! What are you doing here?”

“Babe, I know you’re getting old but is your memory already that bad? I just told you why I’m here.” Ahh, yes, here’s the smart-aleck he loves as well.

Tetsurou ignores the jibe, reaching out with his right hand to grab the back of Kei’s head and leaning his head against Kei’s shoulder instead.

“Shut up,” his voice is slightly muffled, “it’s like 5 in the morning.”

“We’ve established that, Tetsu.” Kei chuckles, but returns Tetsurou’s hug nonetheless.

It takes them a while to separate, with Tetsurou still sleepy and Kei happy to indulge him. When Tetsurou finally lifts his head up, he notices Kei’s duffle bag on the floor, just behind Kei’s leg.

“Wait… won’t you be late for camp? You mentioned something about picking Kogane-kun up.”

Kei shrugs. “Watari-san just texted saying he will handle the giant baby so I have some free time on my hand.”

“So, you chose me over extra sleep!” Tetsurou lights up, because even after all these years, he still feels happy over Kei’s little gestures of affection.

“Don’t let this get to your head. I just didn’t want your gift to lie around in my room for so long.”

“It’s fine, you know. I really don’t mind receiving the gift late.” Tetsurou pauses for a while before continuing, “actually, I wouldn’t mind not receiving any gifts. You’re the best gift I can ever have.”

Kei snorts at the remark. “You’re so damn cheesy when you’re sleepy.”

“You love it.”

“I love  _you_.”

Then, they find themselves kissing, Tetsurou’s fingers amongst blonde curls and Kei’s hands fistful of Tetsurou’s sweater. It was just something chaste, a small peck on the lips before Kei pulls apart and choose to lean their foreheads together instead.

“Camp,” he mumbles as an explanation.

Tetsurou groans. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll call you.”

“Not if practice is too tiring though, I don’t want you to wear yourself out for 2 weeks.”

“Yes, mum.”

Tetsurou pinches Kei’s cheek for that and Kei laughs. It’s a nice laugh, and while coupled with Kei’s adorable little blush, Tetsurou concludes that this is perfect. Whatever “this” is, Kei’s laugh, the warm feeling in Tetsurou’s chest, the sparkle in Kei’s eyes, Kei.

(Who is he to say though, he is a little biased here.)

Tetsurou now has to tiptoe whenever he wants to kiss Kei’s forehead, because Kei is currently well over 190cm while Tetsurou’s height barely changed since high school. It’s alright though, because whenever he does it, he gets to see Kei’s honey-brown eyes and his golden hair up close.

Kei leaves for camp soon after and Tetsurou returns to his bed. Turning on his lamp, he stares at the box in his hand. It’s wrapped in red. He neatly unwraps the paper, finding a red box that contains a pair of red sweatpants inside. He loves it.

He quickly pulls out his phone to give Kei a quick text, wanting to catch him before he boards the bus and imminently falls asleep. 

 

**love**

**[5.33AM]**  everything is red

_[5.33AM]_  It’s your favourite colour.

 

Tetsurou looks down at the sweatpants on his lap. It’s bright red, similar to the one he had in high school, in the obnoxiously bright shade that he loves. But looking at it now, Tetsurou does not feel that familiar sense of admiration from before. 

Instead, he closes his eyes and pictures the one who gave him the red sweatpants. Immediately, a smile is already tugging on his lips as he brain sketches up an image of gold and yellow.

He thinks of the soft blonde curls that he loves to play with whenever Kei lays down on his lap. He thinks of the warm golden eyes that softens and shines just a little differently whenever those eyes are on him. He thinks of the pale skin that seems to glow and shine a soft yellow whenever they walk under the moonlight.

It’s this unique mixture of gold and yellow that makes him feel all sorts of emotion, a blend of feelings that are so different each time he sees it. 

Tetsurou thinks he has never love another colour more.

Sudden soft pings jar him from this thoughts and he looks to see new messages from Kei. Speaking of the devil, or thinking to be more specific. Actually, angel will be a more fitting term.

 

**love**

_[5.40AM]_  Do you like it?

_[5.41AM]_  You were complaining about how you can’t fit into your Nekoma sweats anymore.

_[5.43AM]_ Stay warm. It’s been raining a lot recently.

**[5.45AM]**  i love it

**[5.46AM]**  i love you

**[5.46AM]** i miss you already

_[5.49AM]_  So cheesy.

_[5.49AM]_  Go back to sleep quick.

 

 

It is raining the day Kei returns from camp, and Tetsurou puts on the red sweatpants before making his way over to Kei’s dorm. He doesn’t forget to bring along his homemade strawberry shortcake. A small welcome home gift for Kei.

When Kei opens his door for him, he notes the bags under Kei’s eyes and frowns.

“You didn’t sleep much. Was it because of the calls?”

A look of surprise passes on Kei’s face before his eyebrows pinches together as well. “No, we always hang up before 12 anyways.”

“You look tired.” 

“2 weeks of volleyball drains me. Is that cake?” Kei pointedly changes subject, reaching out to take the carrier bag in Tetsurou’s hand.

“It’s your favourite.” Snatching his hand away as he makes his way in, Tetsurou continues, “Sleep first. We’ll eat later.”

Kei clicks his tongue as if he’s going to object but he just sits on his bed and watch Tetsurou place the carrier in his mini fridge.

“You really like those sweats.”

“Of course. It’s a gift from you.”

“No, silly. I’m talking about the colour.” 

When Tetsurou is back at Kei’s side, Kei lies down on his side, leaving space for Tetsurou to curl up behind him.

“They had it in another shade of red, slightly darker. Closer to maroon, actually. But I thought you will like this shade better. It’s annoyingly loud, just like you.”

Tetsurou settles behind Kei, looking straight at Kei’s blonde curls.

“Hmm…” Tetsurou hums as one of his hand tightens around Kei’s waist while the other reaches up to comb through Kei’s hair. “I would very much prefer yellow.”

Kei turns around in his hold and stares at him. “What?”

“Yellow. That’s my favourite colour now.”

“You mean those annoyingly flashy yellow that might as well be neon?”

“No. I think the best shades are the ones like your hair,” Tetsurou shifts his attention from Kei’s hair to his eyes. “Or the ones like your eyes.”

They stare at each other for a while, before Kei closes his eyes and slowly let out his breath.

“ _Fuck_.” Kei says softly before closing the small distance between them and kisses Tetsurou. 

When Kei pulls away, his cheeks are painted in a prominent shade of red, and Tetsurou thinks that perhaps red is still his favourite colour.

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank you for actually reading this entire fic
> 
> hmu anytime at my tumblr @keisium
> 
> ps: love is tsuki's contact in kuroo's phone, jic it was confusing


End file.
